1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on an original, such as a microfilm.
2. Related Background Art
The following image recording apparatus has been conventionally proposed. More specifically, in a microfilm having a negative image, the negative image is recorded in a frame f of a microfilm F, and a peripheral portion of each frame f is transparent, as shown in FIG. 9. When a positive image of the microfilm F is printed out using an image recording apparatus for inverting a negative to positive image, the transparent peripheral portion of the frame f is developed. As a result, an unnecessary black frame B is printed on a transfer material P around an image region G, as shown in Fig. 9. This results in a poor appearance and an increase in toner consumption.
In order to solve the above problem, an image recording apparatus wherein the image region of the image from f of the microfilm F is detected, and a recording operation onto the transfer material P is performed with reference to a region determined based on the image region, has been proposed.
However, since such a control operation has a restriction in arrangement density of sensors for detecting the image region of the frame f, a satisfactory resolution of image detection cannot be obtained, and the following problem is posed.
More specifically, in order to completely eliminate the occasion of the unnecessary black frame B, the reference region is reduced to be smaller than an actual image region, in one conventional apparatus. In this case, if an image is present around the image frame f of the microfilm F, this image is omitted and cannot be recorded on a transfer material P2. In order to prevent an image from being omitted, the reference region is set to be wider than an actual image region in another conventional apparatus. In this case, a black frame .DELTA.B is undesirably printed around an image region G of a transfer material P1 although it has a small width, as shown in FIG. 9.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, a negative image is recorded in the frame f of the microfilm F, and the frame f of the microfilm F which is imaged by a rotary camera is often inclined from a proper posture. When the microfilm F shown in FIG. 10 is printed out using a microfilm printer, an image G is obliquely recorded on a transfer material P3 in the same manner as the image on the microfilm F. As shown in FIG. 10, since the peripheral portion of the frame f of the microfilm F is transparent, an unnecessary black frame B is printed around an image region G on the transfer material P3. Such a printed image is not easy to see, has poor appearance, and consumes a large amount of toner, resulting in an increase in printing cost.